Infrared (IR) cameras are often used for monitoring and/or inspection of various types of installations (e.g., industrial plants, electrical installations, etc.). During a routine inspection, an operator is often instructed to follow a specific route and take IR images of predefined objects at predefined locations in the plant, in order to determine whether temperatures at certain parts of the plant indicate an abnormal condition, thereby avoiding equipment failure. However, there is a need for improved techniques that can reduce cost and improve efficiency of performing such inspections.